Whose Line is it Anyway?
by Squeaky-Shoe
Summary: I saw a couple other WLIIA/IZ fanfics here, so I thought I'd do one too, pweez enjoy! ^_^
1. Intro 'n' Dating Game

DREW:Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter.  
That's right, the points don't matter, just like Zim's transmissions to the Tallest! *audience laughs*  
ZIM:*growls*  
DREW:Tonight, watch him amaze you, for he is Zim!  
ZIM:*waves, being particularly Zimmish*  
DREW:He loves this show, Gir!  
GIR:*jumps up and down in his seat, laughing and waving insanely*  
DREW:Is he the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?, Dib!  
DIB:*waves to the camera with a smile* DREW:And, you're in her light, Gaz!  
GAZ:*just sits there, arms crossed*  
DREW:Okay, so let's get started, our first game is Dating Gameshow (I dunno what it's called, sue me...), this is for all four of  
you. Gaz is the bachelorette, and she has to pick from either three of the contestants, the only catch is,  
they have to act out a special trait or characteristic and Gaz has to guess who they are. *Zim, Gir, and Dib look at the cards   
placed on their benches* Okay, so let's begin!  
GAZ:*in a girly, preppy voice* Bachelor number one, hieeeee!  
DIB:(rabbit being chased by a hungry fox) Yea, whaddyawant!? I'm kinda busy here! *looks around cautiously*  
GAZ:Well, I love to play video games on a Saturday night, what do you like to do on Saturdays...?  
DIB:Well...*looks around again* I like to...oh, no...HE'S COMING! *hops around the stage* No!!! Stay away from me!!!  
Find something else for your appetite!!!  
GAZ:Ooookay, bachelor number two, hi hieee!  
GIR:(high-skool homie) Wazzzzzzzaaaaaaaaahhhhhp!!!!!!!!! *does a peace sign and people in the audience laugh*  
GAZ:Okie dokie, I love pizza! If we went on a date, where would you take me to eat?  
GIR:Well baby, I'd take you wherever you want, you know what ahm sayin', dawg? *does that thing where he kisses his   
fingers and does the peace sign* Peace out, home-girl...*crazy home-girls in the audience scream*  
GAZ:Ooh, you sound phat! *laughs like a prep and the audience laughs* Bachelor number three, helloooo!  
ZIM:(drunk guy in a bar) Hiiiiii...*waves lazily* MORE BEER!!! *pretends to hold up a glass* NOW!!!  
GAZ:Umm...okay, I love to boogie in a dance club, what's your favorite dance bachelor number three...?  
ZIM:...What? I'm sorry I...wow...*holds his fingers up to his face* Ha...haha...it's a haaaand...*pretends to almost fall out of  
his chair* I...*cheeks puff up and he pretends to barf*  
DIB:*hiding behind his bench in a ball, looking around and twitching his nose*  
GIR:Ew, dawg, dat was mad-nasty...*moves his bench a few inches away from Zim*  
GAZ:Umm...yea...heh...*buzzer goes off*  
DREW:Okay, would you like to take a guess at who they are?  
GAZ:Not really, but...*audience laughs* Umm...bachelor number one is a...rabbit, hiding from something...a dog maybe?  
*buzzer goes off*  
DREW:Yea, that's close enough, he's being chased by a fox. *audience claps as Dib goes back to his seat*  
GAZ:And...bachelor number two...is...he's a player?  
DREW:Sort of...it starts with an "h"...  
GAZ:...A homie? *audience claps as Gir skips back to his seat* Now...bachelor number three is my uncle Frank...*audience  
laughs*  
DREW:Close enough, he's a drunk guy in a bar. *Zim and Gaz go back to their seats as the audience cheers*  
Ah, a million points to Zim for doing an uncanny resemblance of Gaz's uncle Frank...  
ZIM:*pretends to hold up a glass of beer* Wooo!!! 


	2. Film Dubs

DREW:Ooooh, hahaha...that was good. Okay, the next game is Film Dubs, not to be confused with Film Dibs...*audience laughs and even Dib's partially amused* Dib and Zim, you guys are gonna be speaking in a foreign language and Gir and Gaz'll do the translation for them, Gir'll dub Zim and Gaz'll dub Dib (haha), so lets pick a language...  
AUDIENCE:French...Spanish...Sweedish...  
DREW:Alright, I think French is good...and now a movie title...  
AUDIENCE MEMBER:My only Barret! *other people in the audience laugh*  
DREW:Okay, you guys're gonna act out the French movie, "My only Barret", take it away!  
ZIM:Frozno zhee toot sweet!  
GIR:Do you like my new barret, it is French! Can not you see?  
DIB:*Pretends to snatch Zim's fake barret away* Ack too leebah! Zha fwee too zee meeyah! *coughs*  
GAZ:Oh, forgive me, your barret gives me asthma...  
ZIM:*trying to hold in his laugher, pretends to take the barret away and puts it back on his head* Shtoozee marsee ko bu...nya...  
GIR:Don't you know it was made by my mother!?...so nya...  
DIB:Shnoo zee frah!  
GAZ:Yes, I know how harsh these days can be, I was once a small person like you too, stuck inside making french toast day after day. But now that you have your barret, everything should go your way, because you are French!  
ZIM:Frara jocka...  
GIR:I wear a barret because I am sadly bald...  
ZIM:*nods and pretends to take his barret off as Dib gasps in horror and the buzzer sounds, people in the audience cheer*  
DREW:Hahaha, that was pretty funny...ooooh, a hundred points to all of you, take em home, show your friends... 


	3. If You Know What I Mean

DREW:Okay, so the next game is called "If you know what I mean" this is for Zim, Gaz, and Dib! So, what they have to do is act out a scene and put in some "if you know what I mean" lines. So, since Zim is our special Irken guest, the three of you are going on your first mission to conquer a planet, take it away!  
DIB:Boy, you were sure "kissing the toilet" to get this mission, if you know what I mean, huh Zim?  
ZIM:Well I wanted to get the "monkey's banana" if you know what I mean. After all, we are the "polised chipmunks" of Irk if you know what I mean...  
GAZ:Umm, guys, were in for one of those "squeaky cheese" rides to the planet, if you know what I mean...  
ZIM:Then prepare to "kick the chimp into orbit", if you know what I mean! *he, Gaz, and Dib pretend to be twisting knobs and pulling levers*  
DIB:It's no use! Were about to "shave hamsters", if you know what I mean!  
GAZ:*pretends to put on a parachute* Well, it's best if I go with the only parachute! After all, I am the "main moo-juice" if you know what I mean! *pretends to jump out a door as the buzzer sounds* 


	4. Questions Only

DREW:Okay, our next game is Questions Only, this is a good game to play if there are no chicks or boos at a party *audience laughs*, and I think you all know what to do, so go ahead and start! Oh, the setting is you're all going for your senior year at skool. *Zim and Gaz step out into the middle of the floor*  
ZIM:Are you psyched about this year?  
GAZ:What do you think...?  
ZIM:Can't...umm...I...spoot! *buzzer goes off and Gir takes Zim's place*  
GIR:What's your first class?  
GAZ:Would you believe me if I said studyhall?  
GIR:Isn't that the easiest class in the world?  
GAZ:...Yup...*buzzer goes off and Dib takes Gaz's place*  
DIB:How's a robot like you able to be accepted into skool?  
GIR:...How'd you get your hair to stay like that...? *audience laughs mildly*  
DIB:Would you believe me if I said it's natural?  
GIR:It is?  
DIB:Did I stutter?  
GIR:I...mmph! *stomps away as the buzzer sounds and the audience cheers* 


	5. Everyone's Favorite Game, HO DOWN!

DREW:Ladies and Gentleman, our winner tonight is Zim, give him an applause! *audience cheers and crazy fan-girls whistle and swoon*  
ZIM:*stands in Drew's seat and looks all high 'n' mighty*  
DREW:And the rest of us are gonna do a HO-DOWN!!! *crowd goes wild* And tonight we have a special guest on the piano, please give it up for Invader Tak!  
TAK:*smirks and waves as the crowd cheers and claps*  
DREW:Okay, so what we need is an annoying job that everyone hates...  
AUDIENCE:Plumber! Janitor! Teacher!  
DREW:Okay, Janitor sounds good, so let's start the Janitor Ho-Down! *everyone lines up and Tak starts playing the Ho-Down song on piano, and the audience claps along*  
DREW:I went to be a janitor, at the local skool, and I must admit to you, it wasn't very cool! On my first day all the kid's were in crazy moods, I cleaned up in the cafe` some regurgitated food...*does a little dance*  
DIB:Now though I'm just a student, I know enough to say, that if I were a janitor, I'd hate it every day! Cleaning out the garbage cans and sweeping up the halls, but then I get to see who's in the girlies bathroom stalls...*winks and dances with Drew*  
GIR:If I got to be janitor, I'd be so very mad, every kid would trash class like it's quite a time they had! So many many rooms to clean, I stay late in the night, but cuz I miss the top of the chalk boards, you can blame my height! *dances around*  
GAZ:Just listen to these morons, the jobs they sing about, but if I were a janitor I'd make all the kids pout! I'd scare em all away, I'd throw em for a limb, and all that I would have to do is dress and act like Zim!  
ALL:Is dress and act like ZIIIIIIIM!  
ZIM:*rolls his eyes and hits the buzzer continuously as the audience claps and cheers wildly*  
TAK:*laughs at the whole 'Zim' joke that Gaz made*  
DREW:We'll see ya next time on WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY, GOOD NIGHT! *crowd cheers and whistles* 


End file.
